deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhon
Typhon was a monstrous, gigantic creature from Greek mythology, born to overthrow Zeus after he defeated the Titans. Along with his mate Echidna, he was the progenitor of many mythological monsters. After Zeus and the other Olympians defeated their father, Cronus, and the other Titans, establishing themselves as the new rulers of creation, Gaia, Cronus's vengeful mother, birthed Typhon to destroy Zeus. Typhon was a giant fire-breathing humanoid, with serpentine legs, wings, and countless heads of snakes and dragons coming out of his body. Typhon was so terrifiying that many of the Olympians fled upon seeing him. Zeus faced Typhon alone, and fought with him in a cataclysmic battle that caused great destruction throughout the earth and heavens. Zeus finally struck down Typhon with a thunderbolt, and cast the monster into Tartarus. Battle vs. Cthulhu (by Godkombat21) Prologue "This cannot be..." The king of the gods, looked dejected from his mountain top. The lands had been ravaged, his siblings and children were all either dead or lost in maddness. And now this, this...alien creature slowly advanced on his mountain. Zeus clenched his fist, sparks flying as he did so. "So be it then..." Zeus stood from his throne, steeling his nerves, he'd be damned if he was about to let this hideous invader take his birth right from him. Summoning his lightning bolt Zeus stepped out of his throne room, prepared to confront the hideous, tentacled beast that rapidly approached his mountain. Just beneath the Service... Gaia could not help but notice a sudden shift she hadn't felt since Kronos fell from power. "Could it be..." She thought to herself. Could Olympus have fallen? After the failure of the gigantomachy, Gaia thought it impossible, she thought Zeus unstoppable, and yet it was true, the god of thunder had fallen but something seemed especially troubleing. Whatever sat on the throne now had a pressence of pure evil, and should it be allowed to rule, it could only spell ruin for her world. Mother Earth may have had her problems with the olympians, they were still her kin, and she'd be damned if she'd let this vile invader take the world that rightfully belonged to her family. The time had come for the Earth herself to take action. Summoning the mightest earthquakes the planet had ever felt, a certain mount Etna, began to tremble and crack, awakening the terrifying beast that slumbered within. "Hear me my son." Gaia's voice echoed in the beasts ear. "Olympus has fallen, but an even greater evil threatens my world. Go to Mount Olympus my son, and destroy this userper..." With a mighty roar, Typhoon, the father of all monsters, emerged from the ruined mountain, his mission clear: to Mount Olympus, to destroy whatever currently sat on the throne. Battle The Great Old One, Cthulhu sat on the ruins of olympus like a throne. Zeus, mighty as he may have been, his mind was weak, not much of a challenge. Now the thundergod remained a paranoid mess, forever tormented by neverending madness in the pits of Tarturus. And the people of Greece where to be subject to Cthulhu's madness for the rest of they're natural lives. But Cthulhu had little time to admire his handywork, as a massive figure loomed just over the horizen, seemingly blocking out the sun. Cthulhu looked out into the distance to see a creature that would put some of his brethren to shame. From the waist up it appeared to be man, but its' legs were that of two coiled serpents, two large wings sprouted from its' back, and all over its' body, sprouted horrifying dragon heads, each bellowing out flames. "What an interesting beast" Cthulhu thought to himself before rising from his makeshift throne to meet the monster before him. "Tell me beast, have you come to pledge your life to your new god?" he said somewhat confidently. Typhon scoffed, "I'm not here as your servent alien!" He then ripped a small mountain from the ground. "I'm here as your demise!" He then chucked the mountain at Cthulhu which the great easily avoided. "Well then, if you're not with me..." Cthulhu said spreading his wings. "then be forever lost in madness!" Suddenly Typhon felt his mind being assualted by a torrent of horrific visions and distorted voices. He roared, clutching his head as he bellowed into the air. "What is this?! M-Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!!" Cthulhu chuckled reveling in the beast's suffering, and began reaching out towards Typhon. "Now perhaps you'll be more cooperative..." "Get. out. of my. HEAD!!" Suddenly in a fit of blind fury, Typhon grabbed Cthulhu's arm, ripping it clean off with one might pull. "Gah!" Cthulhu staggered back. Though his arm quickly grew back, he was tacken a back by Typhon's strength. "For that, oh beast, your mind will be broken beyond repair!" Cthulhu then continued to mentally assualt Typhon, but was shocked to find his efforts seemed to only further enrage Typhon who spewed a massive stream of fire. Cthulhu narrowly dodged the flames but still found his wings singed. "W-What?! But how-" The Great Old One was interrupted as a mountain colided with his chest, sending him stumbling back into the ruins of Olympus. "That's not possible..." Typhon roared as tore another mountain from the ground, ready to toss it at the dumbfounded Great Old One. Cthulhu managed to overcome his shock just in time to duck, narrowly avoiding the mountain. The Great Old One struggled with his burned wings, but managed to barely get airborne before Typhon could spew his fiery breath at him once again. Cthulhu landed right behind Typhon but was almost immediately ensared by Typhon's serpentine coils. The Father of All Monsters then took the chance to bathe Cthulhu in flames once again, seering his flesh before slamming him on the ground. Typhon then reached for the largest mountain near him. Completely uprooting it and lifting it clean above his head. "Now you meet your end!" He bellowed. "I must admit, your are quite strong for a simple beast..." Cthulhu taunted. "but no mind is unbreakable." Suddenly just before he could bring the mountain down upon the vile alien god, Typhon found him self in a sort of strange void. He looked around, confused as to where he was and what had become of his enemy. "Is this what you do?!" Typhon bellowed in frustration. "Coward! Come out here and face me!" "I should have known better..." Tyhphon turned to find a very familiar figure glaring at him. "M-Mother?!" "I should have known you would fail me again..." Her words oozed with disdain. "I birthed you to be the perfect monster, the next ruler of thw world, and yet you failed at the one task I gave you..." "B-but mother, I-" "You allowed yourself to be beaten by Zeus and now you let this...invader ''get the better of you." She turned her back to him. "You're not worthy to be called my kin..." "Mother? Mother!" Typhon called out in despiration, but to no avail as she had vanished into the void. "No...I...I always..." Suddenly, there was a loud sobbing noise in the distance. Cautious but curious, Typhon followed the sound, until he reached the source. It was his beloved mate, Echidna, sobbing clearly destraught over something. "Echidna?..." Typhon approached slowly. "My beloved what troubles-" "Why...." "What?" Typhon retracted his hand. "Why did you have to lose..." "Beloved I-" "You failed to beat Zeus! You weren't her to protect us! It's because of you, our children are '''DEAD'!" That last statement made Typhon stagger backwards. "D-Dead?! How is this-" Suddenly Typhon's mind was swamped with viscral images of his monsterous brood meeting their ends at the hands of various greek heroes. Their graphic deaths forever being burned into his brain. "No! NO!" Typhon bellowed clutching his head. The horrific deaths of his children continued to flood his mind. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed to to no avail. Back in reality Cthulhu grinned, clearly his mind games were taking effect as Typhon in his madness, had seemingly forgoten all about the Great Old One. Seizing the opportunity, Cthulhu slammed is fist on the ground, causing a massivie fissure to swallow the Father of all Monsters and send him plummeting into the depths of the Earth Below. At that point Cthulhu returned to his "throne" on what used to be Mount Olympus. The little distraction that Tyhpon caused would mean the Great Old One would need to take a few centuries to recover. Resting on his throne, Cthulhu began to hybernation like state as his body began repairing itself. Aftermath Deep in the depths of Tarturus, sat Typhon. Still rambling like a madman as the visions continued to haunt him. His mother could only weep at the suffering her son was being forced to endure... Winner: Cthulhu Expert's Opinion Though Typhon was more of a match for Cthulhu physically, he wasn't nearly a match for the Great Old One in terms of brain power. His somewhat simple mind made him very susceptible to Cthulhu's mind games. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Giants Category:God Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors